


AU #3

by project_break



Series: In Another Universe [4]
Category: U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Kevin are college roommates. Soohyun is a good RA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU #3

In another life, Kevin got back from class early on a Wednesday.

Soohyun, the ever-helpful RA, had left a bag on condoms hanging from the outside knob on their dorm room, along with a note that said: _Safety first, guys! If you need any more, I’ve got lots! Just come “banging” on my door. ;-)_

Kevin found it. He was appalled. Eli found him. He was amused.

“I… Just… What? What?!” When Eli came home after three straight lectures in a row, Kevin was sitting on his bed, staring unblinkingly at the clear plastic bag which he’d thrown onto Eli’s bed on the other side of the room. “Why did he leave that on _our_ door? What did you do, Eli?”

Eli picked the bag up and read the note. “Don’t you mean _who_ did I do?” he asked cheerfully, enjoying Kevin’s moan of pain and his subsequent flop onto his stomach to hide his face in his pillow. “And why do you assume it’s my fault?”

Kevin turned his head to peek over at Eli with one accusing eye. “Well, it’s sure not me that’s got him leaving…condoms…” he said it like someone was torturing him, “outside our room.” He stuck his face back in the pillow again.

“I don’t know your life,” Eli said, examining the contents. “Oooh. They have Twisted Pleasure and Bare Skin. Excellent.”

Kevin made an unintelligible noise in response. 

“You want any?” Eli shook the bag in his direction.

“Oh my God, Eli. I hate you. Do you even _know_ how long I’m going to have to go to church to make up for the sheer amount of sin that rubs off on me just because I live with you?” He flipped over onto his side to give Eli his best glare. 

“I’m just trying to be a good friend,” Eli whined, putting on a hurt expression as he sat down at his desk, dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. “I know how you like to go out and sex-up all the ladies. I just want to make sure that you don’t get chlamydia or a daughter while you’re at it.”

“Weren’t you going to join a frat and move out?”

“Nah. I decided that living with you is _much_ more entertaining. I can get cheap beer anywhere, but Kevin Woo is priceless.”

Kevin looked thoughtful. “I heard that AJ’s roommate dropped out. Maybe he can get me a deal with his landlord…”

“Oh no!” Eli wailed dramatically, flinging himself across the room to land sprawled perpendicularly over Kevin’s bed and stomach like the heroine of some 1940s movie, ignoring his wheeze of sudden discomfort. “Do whatever you want, but don’t betray me for AJ!”

“Urgh. You’re suffocating me.”

“Don’t say that, baby!”

“Eli! I can’t breathe, you moron! Get off! You weigh, like, a million pounds.”

“But I looooove you!”

“Well, I’m holding a stapler right now, so unless you want that ugly shirt permanently attached to your back, you’d better get off.” Some threat.

Eli slipped off him lethargically, hands and arms dragging limping after him as he flopped to the ground beside Kevin’s bed. Kevin peeked over the side.

“You don’t have a stapler,” Eli accused.

“And you don’t have very many functioning brain cells. It’s a tough life being a business major, huh?”

“If I had even a little bit more energy,” Eli said, lying back and getting comfortable on the neon green shag run next to Kevin’s bed, “I would get you for that.”

“Tired?” Kevin arranged himself on his stomach so that he could talk to Eli on the ground without putting a permanent crick in his neck.

“You’ve got no idea. Wednesdays are the worst.”

“Oh, yeah. Back to back to back business econ, calculus, and stats, right?”

“With double history in the morning. Although at least Hoon’s there to suffer with me.”

“I told you that your schedule was psychotic. But you were like, ‘Oh, no, Kevin. Don’t be silly. I like econ and calculus is _super_ easy.’”

“It _was_ easy. In high school.”

“I don’t know what they told you, but ten divided by two does not equal calculus.”

“Urrrrg. Don’t pick on me. I can’t defend myself. That’s like, torture, or something.”

“Consider it payback for the chlamydia comment.”

“That was a compliment! Man, only you would think that being hot is a bad thing.”

“You think I’m hot?” Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. Eli raised one right back.

“You know you are. Good thing you aren’t a chick or Soohyun would _really_ have a reason to leave that bag by our door. Ow! That was my nose!” 

“I know. It’s what I was aiming for. Can I have that back?”

“Are you going to order a pizza?”

“Sure.”

“And pay for it?”

“Pushing it…”

“Get cheesecake too and we’ll split the difference?”

“Are you going to eat ninety percent of it like you did last time?”

“Do you ever want to see—” Eli fumbled the tiny Beanie Baby tag open with his fingers, “— _‘Kiss Me’_ – wow, Kevin – again?”

“A girlfriend gave it to me, okay? And yeah, sure. Okay. Fine. Let me get my phone.”

“Uh huh,” Eli said as Kevin jumped off the bed and stepped over him to get his cell phone off his desk. “You really need to stop calling Kiseop your girlfriend. One day he’s going to take offence.”

Kevin put a foot on his face. Eli squawked. 

 

When the pizza had arrived and been collected and Soohyun’s well-meaning gift had been hidden under the mess of clothes that sat around in what was supposed to be Eli’s dresser, they set Eli’s wide-screen laptop up on an atlas on his bed and arranged Kevin’s almost-too-numerous-to-count pillows against the wall to settle in for a night of eating terrible food and watching worse movies.

“Netflix is God’s gift to college students,” Eli declared, scrolling wide-eyed through the vast selection of awful looking horror movies available on demand.

“Normally I take issue with anything you say pertaining to religion,” Kevin said, reaching over him to grab a corner slice, “but this time you’re completely right.”

“Are we feeling ghosts, zombies, serial killers, or aliens tonight?” Eli asked.

“Oooh. Man, I don’t know. Can we get some serial-killing ghosts? Or zombie aliens?” 

Eli continued to scroll. 

“I can give you potentially alien ghosts which turn people into serial killers.”

“Yes!”

“It’s Russian, though…”

“You can sit through the subtitles one time. I promise it won't kill you.”

Eli gave the obligatory whine of protest but selected the movie all the same.

“Oh my god, it has an option for English dubs.”

“Even better! Do it; I bet they’re awful.”

They were worse than awful. They were abysmal. They were _amazing_. So if Eli’s arm migrated over Kevin’s shoulders like it did sometimes when they were alone together, neither of them noticed, and if Kevin leaned into him and rested against his shoulder once the food was all done, neither of them cared. 

And if Kevin fell asleep on Eli’s shoulder during a subsequent movie about ghosts terrorizing a sheep farm in Korea and woke up there in the morning with Eli’s head resting against his, then the miserable breakfast in the dining hall would be a little less bleak with Eli’s slow, affectionate, waking smile to carry him through. And if some things weren’t talked about, then that was okay, because sometimes having a close friend to trust was better than nothing at all, and Eli had always known how to make a little bit of love go a long way.


End file.
